Heated Passion
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Sakura returns home after a particularly hot day and finds that something if off. Rated M. RiderxSakura. Sequel to 'Moonlit Bedroom'


_(A/N: Strangely enough this evolved from a conversation with my Kohai about Heaven's Feel, how hot Rider is and how we both consider RiderXSakura as OTP. This is a sequel to 'Moonlit Bedroom' that I wrote quite some time ago. It doesn't occur in the same direct time period but in the same universe. So actually, I should thank my Kohai for encouraging this. That being said: This is Yuri, You Have Been Warned.)_

(Fuyuki City: Matou Estate)

Summer in Fuyuki was particularly and uncommonly hot as of late. Temperatures reached brutal highs during the days and only managed to taper off to high humidity at night. So much so that there had been advisories to keep air conditioners on at all times. Well that was until the one at the Matou household broke down.

"It's so hot."

Sakura stated as she made her way up the street. Even the dark hours didn't seem to bring any relief despite her best efforts. Sakura couldn't get the AC repaired until morning. The day had been interesting to say the least. Sakura thought that when the AC broke down in the early morning hours it wouldn't be such a big deal. By early morning Sakura had appeared on Shirou's doorstep. As common as this was, Sakura had taken for an unusual turn in behavior by turning up air conditioner and insisting that the house be kept like an icebox. Even wearing a light skirt and top had not helped any.

" _I wonder what Rider's been up to all day long. When I left this morning she was reading and I haven't seen her all day. She hasn't even come to look for me. Still, it's just so hot…"_

Sakura thought as she reached the front gate and closed it behind her. As she got closer to the house she couldn't help but feel warmer and warmer. As she opened the door and entered she felt as if she might burn up. The strange thing was, as hot as she was she could feel the house was cool. Had Rider fixed the AC? Though it seemed very unusual, Sakura began to expect she was ill and had a fever, but still.

"I can't bear it; I need to get into the tub or … something. Nobody's here except Rider. It should be okay … I mean there's no one else here…"

Sakura whispered as she unbuttoned her shirt. Sakura had failed to realize that she had actually drenched her top with sweat during the walk home and that it was far beyond the point of decency. Early in the morning she had taken her bra and panties off because of the irritation from the cloth. Sakura's shirt stuck to her sides and the sides of her breasts maintaining a vague almost meaningless sense of modesty. The light skirt she wore stuck to the outsides of her thighs as she climbed the stairs.

Sakura begin to think something was seriously wrong with her. If she could just make it to her bedroom she could take the two remaining pieces of clothing off and head for the tub and soak for a while. That would make everything at least bearable. Then she could call the doctor in the morning if she still felt the same way. But as she got closer to her room it felt as if her skin was suffocating. The sticky warm feeling clothing drove her to madness. Greater then anything she had ever felt in her life. The last bits of Sakura's modesty broke away as she frantically unbuttoned the skirt and pulled it down and off of her sweat covered hips she then removed the shirt tossing it on top of her skirt.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm too hot! I won't make it to the tub…"

Sakura whispered and stood for a few moments as the breeze coming from under her door met her sheen covered body. The sensation of air moving across her and cooled her enough that she was able to regain enough sense to realize that she was just a few steps from her door.

Sakura thought for a moment while enjoying the reprieve that the breeze offered her. Something didn't add up. Something wasn't right. Sakura felt as if she was going to overheat yet it was not actually that hot in the house. Nor was it hot at Shirou's before coming home, yet she felt as if she was going to burn up. Still, a bath would probably help her cool down enough to actually think it though. Sakura made the next few steps and opened her door and suddenly all became clear.

There were various candles and incense burning in the room. This was almost to the point that the room was smoke laden. The only thing that broke up the hanging scents was a large fan that had been set in the corner of the room blowing towards the center. Sakura's balcony was also open but no one was standing outside. The room had been turned into a seer's den. So many smells and soft candlelight caused Sakura to close her eyes and just enjoy the sensation of moving air and the smell of incense. It wasn't until Sakura felt hands upon her hips that she was broken out of her stupor.

"I see you've made it home. Welcome home."

Rider greeted as she traced her long fingers along Sakura's bare hips before touching her lips to Sakura's shoulder.

"It all makes sense now. The air conditioner was never broken was it?"

"I'll have you know I spent a week reading that manual trying to figure out how to make it seem like it was broken. No love, it was never broken only 'taking a break'"

"What else did you do to me?"

Sakura asked as she leaned against Rider. The feeling of Rider's cool stomach on her back and breasts on her shoulders caused Sakura to sigh in relief.

"You really are burning up. I guess I used too much. That special tea that you really like, it's made from various roots from my homeland. It's used for cleansing rituals before priestesses go to present themselves to the Gods."

"So you fooled me into thinking that the air conditioner was broken and drugged me?"

"It's not a drug, just a ritual tea and yes I did. The experience is sensual is it not?"

Rider stated as her hands glided over Sakura's taut stomach and full heavy breasts. Sakura reached up caressing Rider's hands as they gently molded and shaped her bust.

"If you wanted to make love, why didn't you just say so?"

"I wanted it to be very special. Very, very special…"

"It is special…"

Sakura responded with a soft smile as she attempted to urge Rider on by leaning into her more.

"Play with me…more."

Sakura whispered as her breath hitched in her throat. The heat became an aphrodisiac as Rider's fingers rolled both of Sakura's nipples firmly as Sakura unexpectedly tensed from the sensation. Rider's lips upon her neck caused Sakura's knees to buckle as her legs wobbled. Sakura smiled as she was picked up and with the perspective change she leaned up kissing Rider deeply as the former servant seemed to make her way to the bed without sight. As she set Sakura on the bed she felt herself being pulled closer as she let her weight fall to her knees as Sakura's legs wrapped around her hips. Sakura's body radiated heat as if her flesh was made from molten lava and the sensation of this drove Rider deeper into desire.

Rider pressed her body into Sakura effectively giving her the weight. Sakura dove deeper and deeper from cognitive thought as she continued to give passionate kisses as her hands wandered over Rider's toned back and sides. Rider for her part had wrapped both her arms around Sakura's neck willingly giving and receiving tongue dances from her love. The two ground into each other slowly and intensely as sweat rolled from between them and onto the bed.

Sakura, at some point, had taken advantage of Rider's arms being occupied and slid one of her arms between them and found Rider large clit with ease. As her fingers danced over the hard bud Sakura felt Rider wiggle her hips. Finding enough sense somehow, Sakura grasped the throbbing nub between her fingertips and took to teasing it with her thumb. Rider was pushed deeper into her passion as her kissing became intense and hungry. Sakura was driving her mad.

Sakura increased her manipulations before giving Rider's hard bud a slight tug causing her lips to break from Sakura's with a loud moan. The two paused for a moment to catch their breath. Looking in each other's, eyes the two communicated their desires. The smiles on both their faces moved them forward. Rider promptly rolled off and allowed Sakura to reposition herself in the center of the bed and for Rider to place her knees on either side of Sakura's head as she grasped the metal headboard very thankful that Sakura had Shirou reinforce it.

Sakura looked up at Rider as she flicked her tongue lightly over Rider's clit. The shudder of Rider's body answered Sakura as the latter spread her lover's petals open wide. Gazing inside the passionate core of Rider's existence made Sakura blush deeply and made her mouth water as if she were about to enjoy a very long awaited meal. Sakura's hunger drove her to taste as she pressed her lips to Rider's pedals and began to lap and suck eagerly. Rider arms tensed and she forced the tension into her hands and arms as she attempted to hold her hips as still as possible. Sakura pressed on as she continued to work Rider's hard nub with her fingers. Sakura's tongue continued to taste the very rare flower that was before her as Rider's divine nectar rolled down Sakura's throat and into her accepting belly.

Rider was unable to keep herself stable any longer and began to bounce on her knees slightly signaling Sakura to increase her efforts. Sakura happily drove two fingers into Rider's waiting flower. Rider's body happily accepted and began to tighten around Sakura's fingers as Rider switched her posture lining her legs up with Sakura's shoulders and as her knees sunk into the bed Sakura's fingers drove deep as Rider cried out in sheer pleasure. Sakura put as much strength as she could muster into her arm and began to thrust mercilessly. This was 'better then any dildo' rider always told her. Sakura momentarily turned her wrist but then returned to her previous angle and thrust.

The headboard creaked as Rider's moans grew louder and more intense. Sakura smiled as she watched the definition in Rider's lower stomach twitch, she was getting close. Sakura put the last bit of strength from her tiring arm into thrusting deep and hard and with a firm pinch caused Rider to scream out in madness induced pleasure. Rider's back arched backward as she grasped the headboard giving her the needed leverage to stay upright. Sakura leaned up as much as she could to catch the bounty from Rider's thrumming flower.

"It seems I ended up being had first?"

"It was your just desert for setting this up in the first place."

"I'm not complaining."

Rider stated as she pulled Sakura close from behind. Sakura happily snuggled back into Rider's arms as the former held her close. However, Sakura's passion hadn't completely cooled and Rider's thoughts were of the near moments which her love would be closest to her, enraptured with pleasure.


End file.
